Scream
by Create-tion
Summary: When a girl is a witness to the Akatsuki and their many crimes and she squeals to the police there is a punishment. Kara finds herself kidnapped and taken to the very men she has reported. What will happen? Will they kill her? Will they torture her? Can hard working officers Hatake and his partner Iruka save her? Sasu/ Saku Ita/OC Kaka/Iru
1. Welcome to the Party

Kara stood in the hallway of her apartment in dead shock. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck as her eyes became wide. Never in her wildest dreams had she predicted this would be the outcome of her actions. She took a deep breath in and reached for her phone in her pocket.

"DON'T MOVE!" the man inside her kitchen shouted angling the gun at her chest. She froze; fingers itching against the cold glass of the screen. She watched as he moved around her counter coming closer as the lights happened over his face. There were deep circles around his eyes like dark smudges of makeup and his red locks poked out from under a baseball cap. She felt two arms circle her from behind encasing her chest and rendering her defenseless. She kicked backwards screaming before the man in front of her put the barrel of the gun to her forehead.

"Stop screaming." She complied instantly. The man behind her smirked and breathed out against her ear.

"She's a fighter. Can I just knock her out?" he asked chuckling.

"No. We need her awake." A female said sauntering into the room from the living area. She leaned against the doorframe yawning crossing her lithe arms over her chest. Her blonde hair was tied into four distinct pony tails framing her face. Kara fought to control her breathing against the bigger man's hand.

"What now?" the boy with red hair quipped annoyed jamming the gun harder into her head. She squeezed her eyes shut hard and shivered. She didn't want to die.

"We deliver her. Nothing more, nothing less. We get paid when we drop her ass off." The woman shrugged her shoulders and paused to pull out a cigarette from her hip pocket.

"We had better get a good pay out on this girl." The red head snapped.

"Oh don't worry; the Akatsuki always pays well." She inhaled from the white stick.

"Yeah, and the Uchiha asked for this one specifically." Uchiha…Kara knew that name. Her insides rolled over and twisted into themselves. She felt panic seize her brain. This wasn't happening.

"Shit. We'll make bank off her then." The gun wielder laughed before smacking her hard in the jawline. She saw stars.

"GARRA!" the female yelled. "_Don't damage the merchandise!" _

"Sorry." He chuckled. "I got a little worked up."

(_Three Days Later) _

Kara rubbed the thick bruise on her jaw and inched her way back against the wall. She was in a dark room with no windows. After the three people who'd invaded her apartment took her they'd tied her up and locked her in a car trunk. A few days later they'd deposited her in this stank dungeon claiming that she'd be here until her recipient came to pick her up; the Akatsuki. Kara hit her head against the back of the bricked wall biting her lip which was swollen. She ran her tongue along the edge of her lip feeling the dried blood cracking there. She knew she'd gotten herself into trouble that night. She knew she'd made the wrong choice by calling and reporting what she'd seen to the police. She knew that calling them wouldn't bring back the person she'd seen shot by those guys but she hadn't known what else to do. Kara wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. None of those things would help her now.

The only exit to this room was a concrete and metal door which locked from the outside. Even if she were able to chip away at the hinges and somehow force it open she knew that the redhead was waiting on the other side. She'd heard him pacing outside of it whispering to himself at night. He never slept. She felt much safer inside this dark room than out there with him and a gun. She snubbed her toes into the dirt floor staring at what was the endless darkness around you. They'd taken her shoes and stripped her down to a tank top and supplied her with a pair of fitted shorts so she didn't have space to hide any weapons. Apparently they were afraid she'd make a prison shank, with what she didn't know, but it was just a precaution. Her wrists were rubbed where they'd help her with plastic zip ties. She wondered what time it was. With no windows she had no way to tell. She cringed as the door cracked open the metal biting against the hinges as the redhead named Gaara pushed it.

"Oi, got your water here." He made a whistling noise like she was a dog.

"Thanks." She mumbled staying in her respective corner. She hated him being anywhere near her.

"I'm not bringing it to you. Come and get it." There was no way she would do that. Kara stayed put silently. The man sighed agitated and narrowed his ringed eyes at her.

"Just set it down." She whispered without making eye contact. He was like an animal. Eye contact set him off.

"Come. Get. It." He ground between his teeth and her skin crawled. He was angry and that was bad. Against her better judgment she started to crawl forward to stand up off her knees. As she did her legs felt weak and shaky. She stumbled getting up and moved slowly towards him. Each step brought fear deeper into her bones. Kara eyed his body language as she got close enough to touch the cup. She tried hard not to let her fingers touch his but it was impossible. Skin brushed skin. She cringed taking a scared step back yanking the cup with her clutching it against her chest. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to bite. Actually," he sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not as bad of a guy as I seem right now." He smiled. She didn't like him smiling. She didn't want to talk to him. She took more steps back retreating into the shield of darkness that cloaked her again. He stayed standing in the doorway watching her with the only light she'd seen in hours or days, she wasn't sure, pouring over him. He shrugged and shut the door gently letting the locks click back to her prison. She sank down to the floor and swigged back the water chugging it. A few drops ran down her chin and instantly she wanted more. The cup was gone all too soon.

A few hours later there was a thudding knock on the door. Gaara never knocked. It was possible this was the female. She seemed more sincere than he did by far. Hoping for the best Kara shifted her weight and got to her feet quickly. She fitted her back against the wall as usual and nervously slicked her hands against her pants trying to dry them. The door gave way spilling light into the room, this time dimmer so it had to be florescent, which meant that it was night. Two men stepped into the room. She didn't know these guys. Kara sucked in a breath as the light caught one showing that his skin was actually painted or dyed blue. His hair was a spikey deeper shade. Her breath caught in her chest seeing that he had tattoos of deep black gills marked into his neck. This guy was serious bad news. He oozed scary. He and the other younger male were both wearing chic black suits fitted to their bodies.

"You'll be leaving with us now Kara." The younger male spoke. His voice reigned over the other male's presence signaling him as the leader. She did not move at first trying to take in his features. He was moderately tall, taller than her, and he had long ebony hair tied back at the nape of his neck. His skin was pale and his eyes were acutely aware of everything going on around them. She knew if she made one move, he'd be on her.

"That means now kid." The blue man spoke shaking his head. Kara couldn't find the will to move. She was too scared. She didn't want to go with these men. She knew that if she did they would most certainly kill her. This meant her death.

"Please…no…" she croaked out biting her lip wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"My name is Uchiha, Itachi and I'm not asking you if you would like to come with us…I'm telling you to move." The man's hand slid over her arm gripping it with a gentle but firm hold and pulled her forward off the wall. Kara knew fighting him wouldn't be of any use and she went without further comment. The blue man moved in behind her as Itachi guided her forward. They both had her trapped and she'd have to go forward with them.

"You're about to become something incredible kid." The blue man smirked behind her. "You don't even have a clue."

"Shut up Kisame and let's get moving." As the exited the crumbling building Kara saw a slick black Buic awaiting them engine running.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki brat." He finished as they ducked her into the car opening the door.


	2. Fight Back

Itachi paced watching as the young woman they had brought to their hideout sat agilely on the sofa. It had been about three days since their arrival back and orders had been to leave her with Hidan in a closed environment. There was a large picture above the mantel place from which Itachi could watch. It was a double mirror pane that no one could see back through or had any idea what it was. He narrowed his eyes as Kara shifted her weight pulling her knees up to wrap her arms around. She leveled her chin on them and sighed heavily as Hiden moved in front of her. He leaned down over Kara and smirked.

"Well, aren't you just little miss zipped lips. You sure blabbed a whole hell of a story to the cops. What?" he asked shoving her shoulder making her fall back against the edge of the couch. "You don't want to talk now?"

"Get away from me." She murmured without looking up at him.

"Why don't you make me princess?" he snapped grinning. She tried to right herself but he shoved her again. As she fell against the arm of the couch Itachi growled under his breath. She had barely caught the edge, a few stray hairs falling into her eyes and out of her pony tail, before he gripped her shirt pulling her up.

"This is too much." Itachi grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Kisame chuckled from the chair he was sitting in glancing at his partner.

"We have to get her to talk. He won't actually hurt her."

"The hell he won't. I don't like him." Itachi glared at the mirror pane.

Hiden shook her shoulders and her neck snapped sideways as her hands flew up. To their surprise, as well as Hiden's, the girl grabbed at his face shoving a finger in his eye. Hiden reared back screaming holding his face. Kara's eyes went wide and Itachi watched the indecision cross her face. He knew that she knew this was her only chance to make for an escape. In the next instant Hiden was cussing but had recovered. He came at Kara squaring his shoulders curling his hand into a fist. Itachi made to move for the side door that would let them out but then stopped. Kara reached to her left, leaping to her feet, and yanked the lamp from the small table beside the couch. She hurled it back and then threw it forward into Hiden's face. The porcelain cracked over his nose spraying into a dust of broken glass and chunks. Blood trickled down his lips from where she'd broken his nose. Kisame's jaw dropped as she sprinted for the door. She tripped on the rug and fell but quickly recovered using the wall to pull herself back up. Hiden shouted something unintelligible and ran after her. Kara ripped at the door handle jerking it as he came over her back. He started to wrap and arm around her neck but she bit down hard into his arm and slammed her head backwards into his. Hiden stumbled back as Kara threw herself out the door. She slammed into something.

Someone.

Itachi caught her shoulders raising an eyebrow.

"That's a might strong head you have there." Kara was breathing hard.

"I…" she didn't know what to say. She had thought this door would lead outside so she could make a run for it, but she should have known better.

"That's enough Hiden." Kisame snapped putting an arm out stopping the white haired man from coming inside the room. Itachi straightened Kara and brushed off her shoulder from the glass. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smirked down at her.

"I suppose we could have just tried asking you to talk." She breathed out in a heavy sigh.

"I'm not saying a word to him." She glanced back warily at Hiden before looking back to Itachi. "But I don't mind talking to you." Kisame chewed against the inside of his cheek. She was starting to trust Itachi. That was good for them but dangerous for her. Any false sense of security she was developing inside her head would obviously bode well for them.

"Very well. Come with me." He said bumping Hiden out of their walking path. "We'll go to the kitchen. I was wanting some tea anyway." He shrugged. Kara watched his back as it turned debating whether or not to trust him. He wouldn't hit her. She knew that at least so he seemed like the better kidnapper. Her feet started to move on their own accord.

Kara sat staring at the window. She took note that it was small and mostly covered in growing climbing ivy. Through the thick leaves she could catch a shadowy patch of dark sky signifying that night had fallen. She took a deep breath as the taller male sat in front of her scooting a ceramic mug across the table to her. Steam emanated from the edges of its rim as she waited. He raised an eyebrow and then smirked shifting his weight in the chair. Kisame stood by the doorframe to the kitchen crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not poison kid." She still refused to take the cup. Itachi sighed and took a sip of his before switching the cups and trying hers as well.

"See? I'm not dead or gagging for air. It's safe." This seemed to pacify the girl.

"I'm not sure…what do you want to know? I would assume that if you know I blabbed you know what I said…" she stared down into the cup speaking softly gripping the handle while her knuckles turned white.

"We have no idea exactly what you said." He clarified. "Only that the police have two sketches of our men." There was a long heavy pause before Kisame spoke.

"Not that we mean this bad or that we want it to get ugly little girl, but if you don't cooperate…things won't go well for you." Itachi shot his partner a dark glare before looking back at Kara.

"What he's trying to say, is that it's in your best interest if you help us out here. I can protect you." She made a face sipping the tea.

"I don't want protected. I want to leave. If I tell you, can I go?" she asked attentively. Itachi leaned back in his chair patiently looking up at the ceiling.

"See that's the problem." Kara bit her lip looking at him as he spoke. "You can't leave now. The best deal I can make you is to acclimate to your surroundings, don't make enemies, and stick close to me. Once we bring someone in; they don't leave."


End file.
